The Pond training belt has long been used by gymnasts for training purposes. That belt fits around the waist of the gymnast and permits the gymnast to rotate with respect to the belt about a vertical axis, and also permits the gymnast to rotate about a horizontal axis defined by supporting swivels on opposite sides of the belt. The swivels are normally supported by cables which are either mechanically or manually anchored. Gymnasts using the Pond belt often use a trampoline in conjunction with the training exercise.
Among the shortcomings of existing gymnastic training devices is the inability of these devices to easily accommodate persons of different weight. In addition, they either cannot be adjusted to prevent full or substantial impact of the gymnast on a gymnastic surface, or can be adjusted only with considerable difficulty. In addition, existing devices invite the likelihood that the gymnasts can be injured at the apex of a routine by striking an overhead structure.